Stuck
by Lost in February
Summary: A ghost, her best friend, and the forgiveness she'll never have.


As soon as Skylar had put her feet on the grounds of Beauxbatons the gossips started. She was a legend. She had been back since a good hundred years at least, and still they knew her name. Well, her old name. She adapted a new name every twenty years, so she would keep up with the hypes. And she got tired with her names very quickly.

'It's Emilia!' someone screamed. It had been whispering, until that very scream. That's when the burst came. Everyone shouted and screamed and begged. She was a legend; she was pretty, a great quidditch player, and, she was special and had very amazing adventurous stories about history. Before any of the girls could reach her she disappeared, and made her way to principal's office. 

'Come in, whatever your name is by now.'  
>'I'm already in,' Skylar answered, and appeared again.<br>'I see. I guess you want to enroll again?'  
>'Only if I'll get my old position back.'<br>'That's taken now.'  
>'Well then I might as well leave and join, I don't know, Hogwarts. I'm sure they'll appreciate me, don't you think?'<br>'NO! I mean, no. I will arrange it. Now leave.'

Skylar disappeared again, with a smile on her face. She had enjoyed her journey, but all that time she longed to play quidditch again. She was, and always will be a star player.  
>She moved her way to the practice field, where, as lucky as she was, she found the team playing. Unlike Hogwarts, at Beauxbatons there was only one quidditch team.<p>

As she approached the field, walking, she appeared herself again. She gave them pleasure to look at her beauty, as she liked to think of it. She was right though, nothing could compare to her. She was the role model of a lot of girls at Beauxbatons. Her long brown hair, which was naturally straight as possible was something everyone was craving for, along with her green eyes, that were so green that you'd wonder if they were real, without creeping you out. And her skin, if you were to feel it, it would feel like silk clouds. Her lips had a soft pink color of nature, but were covered with lipstick all the time. They had a full shape, but not too much. It really was like she was beauty itself. Even her body was gorgeous, even though it was covered in scars. Of course, she would never ever let anyone see those. But they were there.

No wonder everyone gasped if she walked by.  
>'Who's your seeker this time?' she said with both a hard and harsh voice. Everyone immediately descended, and looked at her. You could see in their eyes that they were wondering. Wondering if that was the Emilia they had been told of. All seven of them. Even though one tried so hard to hide herself, that she was standing out.<br>'You.' Skylar pointed at her. She slowly stepped forward.  
>'Come closer,' Skylar said. The girl dropped her broomstick and quickly walked over. Not because she wanted to be close to Skylar, but because she was so afraid of her. Skylar could indeed be frightening. She was all the time actually. She knew she had a high status, and she used that. You'd be mad if you wouldn't.<br>'Yes, miss?' she hesitated.  
>'You are the seeker,' Skylar answered, enjoying the fact that she had been called "miss."<br>'Yes, miss.'  
>'Well aren't I sorry for you. You're kicked out of the team.'<br>'No I- yes miss.' The girl quickly changed her mind when Skylar gave her a deadly look. No one contradicted with Skylar. She made that very clear. Always.  
>'So, I'm your new seeker. I don't know if you've ever won anything, but now you will,' Skylar smiled. Everyone just awkwardly smiled with her. They adored her, but they were just as afraid of her. She looked everyone in the eyes, adapting them, and then turned around and walked away. As soon as she had made a few steps they began to whisper, and she could hear her name fall a couple times. She smiled.<p>

'Will you look at this, a free room,' Skylar said to herself, very well knowing that it wasn't free.

'Actually, miss,' someone spoke, hesitating. Skylar recognized her voice right away.  
>'Oh, if it isn't the seeker I just put out of the team,' Skylar said, mocking.<br>'Yes, miss.'  
>'I'm so sorry,' Skylar said, not meaning a single word of it 'but I'm gonna kick you out. Again.'<br>'Yes, miss,' the girl nodded, and she quickly packed her stuff. She had learned now, that you didn't contradict with Skylar. And secretly, she had found it even to harsh to think, she didn't want to share a room with Skylar at all.  
>As soon as the girl left Skylar closed the door with a smash and unpacked her stuff. At the bottom she had her wand. She hold it in her hand for a while, looking at it as if for the first time. It was already 400 years ago, since that day. She sighed when realizing and lied down at her bed. It wasn't her meaning to, but she quickly fell asleep.<p> 


End file.
